Sin simpatía
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Los amigos de Scott Summers le dicen exactamente lo que piensan de él tras descubrir sobre su infidelidad con Jean Grey antes de ponerse a hablar sobre el nuevo marido de la pelirroja y de una de sus damas de honor.


**Desafío:** Whitetigerwolf (Telepath-Challenge-Harry-Potter-X-Men)

 **Introducción:** Esta historia esta inspirada por una de mis historias favoritas de los X-Men (tres de las cuales fueron escritas por Princess Alexandria). Estas historias giran alrededor del mismo tiempo (aproximadamente) de los cómics, cuando Jean esta viva y Emma tiene una aventura telepática con Scott. Ahora, no soy fan de Scott pero si soy fan de TANTO Emma como Jean. De todas formas, estas historias envuelven a Emma conociendo a alguien y terminando la aventura o Jean descubriendo el asunto y dejando a Scott. En fin, aquí esta el desafío.

 **Requisitos:**

\- La historia DEBE ser Harry/Emma, Harry/Jean o Harry/Emma/Jean.

\- Harry NO puede ser un mutante.

\- La historia debe situarse alrededor de la época de la aventura telepática de Emma con Scott.

 **Recomendado:**

\- El Universo X-Men esta separado del mundo de Harry Potter y Harry de alguna manera aparece en el mundo de los X-Men.

\- FemHarry.

\- Harry adulto.

\- Matrimonio borracho.

\- Enlace telepático.

\- Harry es dueño de un negocio de algún tipo.

* * *

 **Desafío:** Whitetigerwolf (Bachelorette-Challenge-Harry-Potter-Marvel-or-DC-Comics)

 **Introducción:** Me gustaría disculparme, ya que por alguna razón el desafío no se registro originalmente como debería haberlo hecho. Y eso significa que tuve que reescribirlo (Suspiro). Yendo al grano, releí Blood Brandy's _**Vegas Vacation Challenge**_ (localizado en mi Other Challenges Forum) y mi idea era que Sue Storm, mientras esta en las Vegas para su despedida de sotera, se emborracha y casa con Harry Potter de una forma mágica e irrompible. Las ideas comenzaron a germinar y decidí hacer este desafío.

Puede combinarse con el desafío _**Vegas Vacation**_ , pero no es necesario.

 **Requisitos:**

\- Harry se casa mientras esta borracho con un Héroe o Villano de DC o Marvel (por favor, no crossovers).

\- La novia de Harry debe estar prometida y en su despedida de soltera, y debe estar lo bastante borracha para olvidar, o al menos desechar, a su prometido.

\- El matrimonio debe ser mágico y irrompible.

\- Harry NO puede estar en una relación M/M.

\- SI decides hacer un emparejamiento Harry/Multi, solo una de las mujeres necesita estar prometida pero las otras DEBEN ser amigas/damas de honor creíbles para quién esta prometida.

 **Recomendado:**

\- FemHarry/FemSlash.

\- Dependiendo de con quién pretendía casarse la mujer, humillación de su antiguo prometido.

\- Harry todavía estudia en Hogwarts (que año es tu decisión).

\- Harry de alguna manera es heredero de los Potter, los Black y alguna otra familia (personalmente estoy pensando en Slytherin, por conquista tras derrocar a Voldemort la primera vez como un niño, o Lupin), y debe tomar una esposa por cada una de las tres.

\- Harry y su esposa/s forman su propio grupo de héroes/villanos.

* * *

 _"Scott Summers, sabia que eras un idiota pero nunca espere esto de ti"_ admitió James Howlett, más conocido como Logan o Wolverine, con una calma que indicaba que estaba más furioso que nunca con él _"En serio, ¡¿en que demonios estabas pensando?!"_

 _"Colega, normalmente estaría_ _de tu parte pero el peludo, sin ofender a McCoy, tiene razón"_ dijo Robert Drake, conocido públicamente como Iceman, sin simpatía hacia su compañero de los X-Men.

 _"Si esperabas que te ayudásemos_ _a recuperar a Jean después_ _de que le hubieses puesto los cuernos primero, puedes irte por la puerta y buscar un lugar tranquilo_ _para reflexionar sobre tus acciones"_ dijo Charles Xavier sin cambiar la expresión de desprecio que tenia en su cara desde que Scott había entrado en su despacho. Esa había sido la primera indicación que Scott tuvo de que no iba a conseguir su ayuda.

Lo peor era que tenían razón en que la culpa era exclusivamente suya, aunque no entendía porque estaban tan enfadados _"Chicos, no hubo nada de sexo involucrado entre yo y..."_

 _"Lo sabemos, pero tu relación con Emma era más profunda que cualquier relación sexual. Excepto por lo que tenias con Jean, le permitiste ver cada experiencia, cada sentimiento y cada memoria que te hace la persona que eres, al igual que ella hizo contigo. Os conocíais el uno al otro como si_ _fueseis vosotros mismos y la confianza que debíais tener entre vosotros, no solo para mostrar tanto sino también para aceptar todo lo que ella te mostró gracias a sus poderes, es mucho mayor que la necesaria para un simple acto de placer físico"_ replico Logan, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes _"¿Que? Jean y yo fuimos novios antes de que empezase a salir con Scott. Además, no fue mi primera amante capaz de leer mentes o emociones..."_

 _"Antes de que nos des más...detalles, tengo que admitir que estoy de acuerdo contigo. Un vinculo telepático_ _en el nivel que Scott tuvo con Emma Frost mientras salia con Jean es mucho más intimo que cualquier acto físico"_ admitió Charles Xavier _"El hecho de que lo único que le había_ _ocultado era que estaba también con Jean solo hace la decisión de ambas de dejarle comprensible, incluso si su forma de hacerlo fue bastante inusual"_

 _"Esta claro que debían estar muy borrachas si decidieron que el primer tipo con el que se cruzaron en Las Vegas era mejor material como marido que Scott, a pesar de que no puedo culparlas por ello"_ comento Robert, ignorando la mirada traicionada que Scott le enviaba, antes de parpadear confundido _"Ahora que lo pienso,_ _¿alguien_ _sabe que hacían_ _ambas en la Ciudad del Pecado?"_

 _"Este idiota y Jean pensaban casarse dentro de dos semanas, pero deseaban que fuese una sorpresa. La descubrí hablando con sus damas de honor, que eran Kitty, Ororo y Emma, al respecto y estas me hicieron prometer que guardaría el secreto. Dado que todavía siento algo por Jean a pesar de saber que lo nuestro no puede funcionar, me gaste parte del dinero que gane trabajando aquí en su viaje a Las Vegas antes de llevar a Scott a un burdel barato"_ respondió James con el ceño fruncido _"Por lo que Jean me dijo por teléfono esta mañana, y que estaba a punto de comentaros cuando Summers entro, Emma decidió ser honesta con Jean y le contó_ _sobre lo que tenia con Scott. Esa revelación llevo a ambas a emborracharse más de lo que esperaban y, cuando sus poderes detectaron la mente de alguien que nunca les haría algo como lo que Scott hizo, no dudaron en separarse de Kitty y Ororo para pedirle matrimonio a un británico_ _igual de borracho que ellas. Los tres encontraron un Elvis y este los caso oficialmente antes de que fueran al hotel donde su marido se alojaba. El resto ya os lo podéis imaginar"_

 _"¿Ambas se casaron con el mismo tipo? ¿Es que es mormón_ _o algo así?"_ cuestiono Scott confundido, ya que estaba seguro que esa clase de uniones no eran legales.

 _"Peor, es un mago y en M.A.C.U.S.A._ _es perfectamente legal siempre y cuando el marido, o la esposa en el caso de una mujer casada con varios hombres, cumpla ciertos requisitos previos. También hay algo similar para homosexuales pero dudo que os interese"_ revelo Logan, haciendo que Scott y Robert maldiciesen mientras Charles se preguntaba como su profesor de gimnasia podía saber tanto sobre el Mundo Mágico.

La realidad era que muchos mutantes decidían trasladarse a vivir al Mundo Mágico porque la gente mágica entendía perfectamente su situación tras haber vivido algo similar durante la Edad Media. De hecho, en M.A.C.U.S.A., una nación particularmente conocida por sus estrictas leyes contra la fraternización con los humanos comunes, los mutantes eran considerados una área gris dado que no eran gente mágica pero tampoco eran nomajs, por lo que la amistad o incluso el matrimonio entre ambos grupos no estaba mal visto.

 _" _Se lo que estas pensando, Charles"__ dijo James repentinamente _"La razón por la que se tanto sobre la magia a pesar de no ser un mago es porque no solo he vivido por casi dos siglos sino que, además, mi madre era una squib. De hecho, el nuevo marido de Jean y Emma es algo así como un primo décimo mio a través de la rama de la familia de mi madre que se quedo en Europa de acuerdo con los duendes"_

 _" _Por el amor de..."__ dijo Scott, sabiendo que Logan no tenia razón para mentirles sobre esto y claramente solo estaba echando sal sobre la herida porque, incluso si él no tenia a Jean, ella se había convertido en parte de su familia igualmente.

 _" _¿Cual era el apellido de soltera de tu madre?"__ cuestiono Charles con interés, sabiendo que muchas familias mágicas europeas se habían convertido en aliadas de la causa mutante en los últimos años desde que la mayoría de las que los veían como abominaciones habían sido masacradas durante su última guerra.

 _" _Evans"__ dijo Logan, haciendo que los otros tres hombres abriesen la boca sorprendidos.

 _" _¿Evans? ¿Como Lily Evans?"__ cuestiono Robert con incredulidad _"¡¿Me estas diciendo que Jean y Emma están casadas con Harry Potter-Black, el hombre que termino las Guerras de Sangre en Inglaterra casi sin ayuda?!"_

 _" _Si, y si queréis os puedo mostrar el árbol genealógico que lo demuestra"__ replico con una sonrisa _"La única razón por la que no conseguí su custodia hace casi dos décadas fue porque estaba siendo experimentado por los hombres de Stryker y no sabia de su existencia en ese momento"_

 _"Entonces, ¿como...?"_

 _" _Tras el final de la guerra Harry deseaba ver si alguna otra persona que no fuesen sus tíos pudo haberle criado durante sus primeros años y descubrió mi existencia gracias al árbol genealógico de los Potter. Gringotts nos organizo una reunión y, tras ver que tenia buenas razones para no haber obtenido su custodia a tiempo, me dio un número de teléfono__ _para, en sus propias palabras, mantener contacto con la única familia real que le quedaba"_ respondió James antes de que Scott terminase su pregunta _"Hace dos días Harry me llamo para decirme que necesitaba estar un tiempo lejos de Inglaterra y que pensaba hacerme una visita pronto. Por lo que me dijo esta mañana cuando hable con él a través del teléfono de Jean, parte de la razón por la que había ido a Las Vegas a emborracharse era que por ley esta obligado a casarse con dos mujeres, una por cada una de sus familias mágicas reconocidas, de forma que haya herederos para ambas Casas y el plazo para encontrar esposas se le estaba acabando, tras el cual el Wizengamot las elegiría por él. Eso fue por lo que, en su estado de embriaguez, no dudo en aceptar la oferta de Emma y Jean de ser sus esposas"_

 _" _Dudo que los británicos lo acepten. Después de todo, gran parte de su cuerpo gobernante son tradicionalistas que nunca aceptarían__ _a dos mutantes como esposas legitimas del último heredero de dos de sus Casas nobles"_ indico Charles Xavier con preocupación.

 _" _Ya, la cosa es que el vinculo telepático que los tres formaron ayer cuenta como un Vinculo de Almas, una clase de unión que es considerada sagrada por los mágicos. No solo eso, sino que el tipo de ceremonia que pidieron al Elvis impide no solo infidelidad por parte de los involucrados sino también cualquier clase de divorcio"__ explico Logan con orgullo.

 _" _En resumen, los británicos van a tener que aceptar a Jean y Emma como señoras Potter y Black quieran o no"__ dijo Charles con una sonrisa _"De todas formas, hay algo que todavía no entiendo. Comprendo porque Jean nombraría como sus damas de honor_ _a Ororo y_ _a Kitty, pero nunca pensé_ _que Emma seria una de las elegidas"_

 _"Eso...es un poco más complicado"_ admitió James con incomodidad _"¿Recordáis cuando Jean se convirtió brevemente en Reina Roja del Club Hellfire? Pues bien, resulta que ella y la Reina Blanca tenían una relación más profunda entre si que con sus respectivos Reyes..."_

 _" _...Vale, no necesitas decir más"__ respondió Charles con resignación mientras Scott y Robert se quedaban con la boca abierta ante lo que Logan estaba insinuando _"¿Y tú sabes esto porque...?"_

 _" _Mi nariz noto un aroma muy característico alrededor de ambas pero decidí no comentar al respecto porque no creía que fuese de mi incumbencia, algo que ambas me agradecieron más tarde. Esta mañana Jean me dijo directamente que se lo revelase a Scott, pero dudo que se enfade si vosotros también lo sabéis"__ explico Logan.

 _"Emm _a no me mostró__ _eso"_ indico Scott.

 _"Por supuesto que no lo hizo. Si estaba intentando comenzar una relación contigo es normal que no desease mostrarte sus relaciones anteriores"_ replico Robert _"Además, es un poco hipócrita por tu parte señalar eso porque tú también le ocultaste tu relación con Jean"_

 _" _Lo que más me sorprende es que no intentases vincular tu mente con la de Jean cuando si lo hacías con Emma. Como Jean, en comparación con Emma o conmigo, tiene menos experiencia con sus poderes telepáticos tal vez podrías haber descubierto todos estos detalles antes"__ indico Charles con curiosidad, dado que no se le ocurría razón alguna por la que no podría haberlo hecho.

 _"Lo habría hecho, pero me daba miedo molestar a ese pájaro..."_ admitió Scott.

 _"Mmmm, no puedo creer que me hubiese olvidado del Fénix"_ respondió Charles. Después de todo, la Fuerza Fénix era muy posesiva de su Avatar, en este caso Jean, y Charles dudaba que viese con buenos ojos la infidelidad de Scott. Además, teniendo en cuenta el poder mágico y aparente personalidad de Harry Potter, tal vez la Fuerza Fénix lo vio como alguien más digno de tener hijos con su Avatar que Scott, incluso si ese evento dejaba en duda la futura existencia de Rachel Summers y Cable.

Por otro lado, tal vez simplemente reescribía el A.D.N. que recibieron de Scott por el de Harry, lo cual no iba a cambiar mucho excepto en que, si heredaban su capacidad mágica, ambos mutantes potencialmente podrían volverse más poderosos de lo que ya eran. Cosas más raras se han visto, pensó Charles antes de dirigirse hacia Scott _"Con todo esto aclarado, creo que lo mejor va a ser que por lo menos ofrezcas una disculpa a ambas mujeres, ¿no crees?"_

 _" _Si, señor"__ dijo Scott antes de salir del despacho y dirigirse al garaje, donde cogió su coche y empezó a conducir rumbo a Las Vegas con la intención de pedir perdón a ambas mujeres y conocer a su nuevo marido, el primo de Logan.

No porque estuviese realmente interesado en hacerlo sino porque sabia que llevarse relativamente bien con él significaría menos problemas por parte de sus extremadamente poderosas ex-novias. Lo que había hecho era imperdonable y solo ahora Scott era consciente de ello.

Viéndole marchar, Logan se dirigió hacia sus compañeros _"Se me olvido comentarle que Kitty y Ororo lo están esperando a mitad del camino para darle una paliza. ¿Creéis que debería llamarle para avisarle?"_

 _" _Considerando que, de acuerdo con las noticias, ya esta formándose un tifón sobre Nevada que sigue la dirección contraria a la carretera por la que va, no lo creo"__ dijo Charles.

 _" _Scott no se imagina lo que esta a punto de pasarle, ¿verdad?"__ pregunto Robert Drake, sabiendo que Kitty probablemente les enviaría el vídeo de la paliza.

 _" _No"__ dijeron los otros dos hombres al mismo tiempo.


End file.
